Black Rose
by JustAnItalianFan
Summary: Zutara Modern AU. In the Avatar High School everything that matter for Katara are friends, but what happen when she befriends the enigmatic Zuko Agni? What are his dark secrets? Will he let her in? Rated T for Language (I suck at summaries, the inside is better)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow! I'm Martina, and I'm an italian teen. So yeah, I like to write, and even if I don't consider myself the best in english, let me try to do a fanfiction on this awesome site. What is the best thing of ATLA, after Zuko and cabbage guy I mean, but Zutara of course! Let's spread the love~ (P:S Zuko, Sokka and Suki are 17, Katara is 16 and Toph and Aang are 14) No bending. So Toph is colors-blind, because a girl in 21' centhury seeing with her feet would be strange...**

**Katara's POV**

I missed my school, I really did, but the sound of the ringtone was still annoying. Maybe even more annoying that my brother: Sokka. In fact, the boy, that considered himself a true genius, would start jumping all over my grandma's house shouting something about seeing his girlfriend again.

I didn't have a "lover", friends were everthing that mattered for me. We considered ourself "the gaang", and the members of this group were: Sokka, my crazy seventeen brother; Suki, his girlfriend of the same age; Aang, the childish and peacemaker boy of fourteen years; Toph, one of the toughest person that you will ever have the honor to meet, also fourteen, and me, Katara, the sixteen motherly figure of the group.

When I entered the school I runned straight to the two fourteen years old teenagers,my mocha skin in contrast with Toph and Aang's paler ones. The grey eyes of the boy were full of joy "Katara! How did your summer go? Did you have fun? Did you meet somebody? Did you h-" he was soon punched in the arm by the lower girl "C'mon Twinkletoes, stop making your crush more obvious." the boy with short black hairs laughed nervously, scratching his neck awkardly. Not too much seconds later my brother, with Suki under arm, popped out on them "Guuuuys! Wazzup?" while I shook my head Toph face-palmed herself "Sokka you're really a d-oh, problems incoming." I turned my head just to see the "problems", Azula.

Azula Agni was the wannabe-world star of the school, she was really a gorgeous girl, with her pale skin, dark hair and dark-gold eyes, but she acted like she was the Goddamn-queen of the structure! Her group is formed by all the spoiled-richest guys of the institute: Ty Lee the pink freak, Mai the bored, Chan the dick-head and Hanh the double dick-head. And guess what? We were sorta at **war **with them. We didn't get really along. The fact that Azula's father was the man accused of the series of fires that killed both Aang's family and my mother didn't help, nope.

Of course there were other groups, like Jet's "Freedom fighters" or Haru's hippi one, but our's and Azula's one were the most famous. You just had to choose a side.

I came in class for my first period with Toph and Suki, and we taked a seat. I was near Toph in the first desk, while Suki was with one of her friend right behind us.

When the bell rang, without even being a second late, Math's most temute and severe teacher of the school came in, Prof Monkey-Zhao. He sitted at his desk "Welcome back to school guys. I hope your holidays went good..." he said in a calm tone "...because now they are over. Go to page 129 of your text. Lef's see how awful your summer's work went."

In the middle of the correction the door went wide open, kicked violently by a dark boot. With a death aura around him the most emo-handsome-creepy boy of the school, aka Zuko, came in. His look, as always, was composed by a sleeveless black top, dark jeans, boots, bracelets along his pale and toned arms, some rings and a black cross necklace. His yellow eyes scanned the class, as he glared at the new students staring at his scar. The scar that cover most of the left side of his face. He didn't seem to care, not even using his black shaggy hairs to cover it.

But anyway he walked in, with a dark bruise under his good eye. Zhao looked at him "Mister Agni," oh yeah, he is Azula's older brother "Why are you late? You don't want to get suspendend again, don't you?" the seventeen year old boy sent a death glare at Zhao "Like you don't know why I'm late, dick." a gasp was heard trough the class. The teacher expression changed in fury "How dare you brat! Speak with respect!" he yelled after slapping the boy in the face, which was at his eye-level "Detention today. And if you skip it we're gonna call your _father_." Zhao said the world "father" in an odd tone, but it seemed to work because Zuko stepped back "I won't." he said before he sat alone in the back of the class.

That boy was something else.

**Reviews are obviously welcome! Anonimus one too! Oh...here is 01:40 now. Good night c: (Sorry for the grammar...I guess)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy new year!**

**Disc**

**laimer for this, first and next chapter: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, I mean, why in Agni name would I do Kataang?**

**Katara's POV**

Three days had passed after the beginning of school everthing returned normal.

The slight heat of September was enjoyable.

I waved back to Haru as I was going to my first period, my favorite period: history. It was the best period,with the best teacher: Wu. She wasn't just know for her awesome lessons but for the fact that she cared for all the students as if they were her sons. And I was pretty sure that I was her favorite student.

I sat in the first councher, along with a younger girl named Meng. We were chatting about school and flowers before the teacher walked in.

The grey hair of Wu were in a topknot "Morning children!" she said happily "Morning Aunt Wu" we repeated in unison using the title that she gave herself. She chuckled before sitting at her desk, starting to do the appeal, but when she saw her first name on the list she looked up, scanning the class

"Guys do you know if Zuko is sick?" her voice sounded worried. Nobody answered, obviously, why Zuko was late everytime was a mistery for everyone.

In that moment the door gently opened, showing the tall silhouette of a boy:

Zuko

He add to his look: black no-fingers skin gloves and a scarf. I wanted to scream "Are you crazy dude! It's too hot for the scarf!" but I keeped quiet.

The boy's head was lowered "Sorry, I'm late" Wu smiled at him and patted his toned naked arm "Don't worry dear, now go sit Zuko" while the boy walked to an empty sit in the back I saw a sad expression in the teacher old features. She blinked "Oh, where were we?"

The lesson was amazing as always, and in the end the teacher gave us a project

"You have to choose a specifict aspect about the China's society or culture, I'm gonna pair you up in groups of two." I looked around worried, I hoped she won't pair me up with somebody like Ruon Jian or Chan.

"Chan and Ty Lee" Good

"Ruon Jian and Sneer" Good

"Meng and Lee" Crap

"Katara and Zuko" Double crap. 'Nevermind, I want Ruon Jian" I tought

While the teacher continued to pair up the class I turned to look at Zuko. He didn't look up, but if before he was writing something, now the blue pen in his big hands was impassible. After a little while he looked up, his forehead sweating, his gold eyes on my cerulan ones. I turned back with a cough.

When we exited the class I was greeted by Aang "Hey Kat-" I runned past him "Sorry Aang! Have to do something really important, will talk later!" I runned straight in Zuko's direction, in an empty corridor, and I found him leaning against a locker, with a cigarette between his thin pale lips. I positioned myself in front of him "Zuko" he looked at me, lowering his head "What do you want Kuruk?" I scoffed, before calming myself and started speaking in a gentle tone "Katara, and we need to do the project." he raised his only left eyebrow "I don't care." I opened my mouth to protest, but he started to walk away "But I do Zuko!"

He didn't turn so I tried to grab his shoulder, but instead I grabbed the dark scarf, pulling it off in the action. Zuko turned, and my eyes went wide at the sight of his neck. There were scrapes and cuts on it, a lot of them.

His expression turned dark as he pulled the scarf back to his neck, I searched for his eyes but he was looking at his hands "Zuko, who did that?"

His voice was barily a whisper "Who did what?"

I frowned, yelling at him "Don't play dumb! Your neck is full of cuts!" his yellow eyes looked up at me angrily "Shut up! It's none of your concern." I glared "Was it Jet?" I asked, knowing the Freedom Fighters were just a bunch of bullyes.

He grabbed my arm roughly "N- I said it's none of your concern Kuruk! Leave me alone, you and your fucking proj-" a tan hand grabbed the boy from the wrist, Sokka "Don't touch my sister."

The taller boy sovrasted my brother "Or what do you do Sokka? There isn't Jet here to help you like last time." Zuko's tone was deadly

Sokka stepped back "C'mon Katara, let's go." he grabbed me by the shoulder and carried me away. I gave Zuko a last glance, to see him angrily pouring his necklace out of the scarf, before looking at my brother

"Sokka, what did Zuko mean?" he looked at me raising an eyebrow "The Jet part, Sokka." his expression turned in worry "N-nothing" I stopped him

"**Is **it the truthSokka?" I watched my brother as he sighed

"We were all eleven and twelve Katara, we were kid! So little...he didn't even had the scar..." I brushed some hairs off of my face "What did you do to Zuko?"

"He was twelve. He was always alone and depressed...but I didn't want to hurt him, I swear, I didn't know what Jet wanted to do. We...we beated him. Seven of us. Really badl, and just leaved him there. But the day after it I was so concerned about what I did, but when I went to him to say that I was sorry, he was covered in bruises, and he was crying and glaring at me. Five years passed, this was my longer conversation with him after five years."

I looked at my brother angryli "How could you be so evil? He was one, it wasn't fair"

He lowered his head "I know. I'm sorry." I shook my head "I'm not the one with who you should be sorry, you must apologize to him." he nodded "I will."

But while we walked away I could only think of his cuts, and the bruise of the first day 'Who gave him those?' I keeped asking myself.

**What do you guys think? The cover is mine, for this it sucks. Review!**


	3. Bad Company

**Guys did you see that crazy channel on Youtube with 76.300.000 subscribers? Holy Pewds! It just apparead from nowhere, with 0 video and 0 views! Gee. But let's go to the story ¿shouldn't we?**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar The Legend of Aang AKA ATLA. Why would I do all the characters super OOC in the comics? Gee.**

**Katara POV**

I wasn't in a good mood today.

I washed myself rushing. I almost wrapped the blue jeans and the cerulan top. I took my bag violently.

I wasn't in a good mood.

I stalked off without getting breakfast, surprising Sokka with my deep scowl as I took the lunch that Gran prepeared us for lunch. Still with an hot toast in the mouth, he talked "Hey sis, waked up on the wrong side of the bed?" I glared at him, my brother raised an eyebrow, and he walked towards me "Katara, are you okey?" I glanced up at his worried blue eyes, the same of my father before he left us for "duty". I shook my head and gave him a kiss on the check "Just worried. I got a project for History and my patner isn't really going to help." he nodded, taking his bag "Ask the teacher, Wu, isn't she? They told me that she's pretty good with students." I smiled, opening the door "Thank Sokka, is what I will do."

Aang and I got two periods togethere, the latin and the history ones. The first went pretty good, but I was nervous as I came in Wu's class. **(A/N Not like a Wrecking Ball)**

We were early, but she smiled at us "Katara, Aang, you okay?" we smiled and nodded. As Aang got his bag on the first councher and sat down I turned to the teacher "Mrs Wu, I have a question to ask you" she placed herself in fron of me, smiling "Talk darling"

I nodded and explained my problem, telling her about Zuko not wanting to help me, avoiding the cuts part, that was still a myster I wanted to relsove.

She looked at me, she placed her nails under her chin "Zuko can be harsh sometimes, but I believe he's a great guy. You must understand that he may would be rude, but it isn't entirely his fault. When he will came I would talk to him" just as she finished the bell rang.

I sat near Aang, that grinned at me. He took his notebook, writing something before looking up "Who are you paired with for the China project Kat?" I sighed "You know Zuko Agni, the...emo." I would have said 'the handsome boy with the scar, the grumpy one. The jerk one. The depressed one.'

His expression turned dark "Huh, yeah. I'm with Teo." I turned to see the boy in the wheel chair, chatting with his friend Duke. His grey eyes were worried "Do you trust him? Because if he touches you..." I smiled "C'mon Aang, he can't be all that bad. And aren't you the one always saying 'Never judge a book from it's cover?" He blushed "Yeah...just...I want you to be safe." I gave him a pat on the back.

As always, some minutes late, Zuko walked in. He was sweating, duo to the scarf and gloves and the run he probably made to came in earlier. ** (A/N Gee! No wrecking ball!)**

He looked up at Wu with a neutral expression, and she nodded at him. He was going to make it to the back, but just to found it occupied. So he sitted at one of the two empty chairs behind us.

He had **never **sat not on the back, progress. A while later I saw Aang turning at the boy, who had a red earphone on now, the other hanging down his shoulder. Aang looked behind him, and I followed his sight "Umm, would you please lower the music?" Zuko looked up. Silver met yellow. Zuko raised an eyebrow, making me notice a new black piercing on top of it "No." he said simply, returning his attention at the song that I recognized as Demons by Imagine Dragons. Aang flinched "Please. I don't want to tell the teacher but the music distracts me." he completely ignored my friend, that made me angry.

"Hey! He asked you to turn your freaking music off! Just do it already, you are in a class, not in your bedroom." I half-yelled. I glanced at Wu, who was still writing on the ladder. He narrowed his eyes "Shut up paesant." I was stunned for a moment, my mouth opened.

*Flashback in Normal POV*

The ten years old girl looked over his brother Sokka. She saw his father, talking to a tall man with long black hair, yelling at him something she couldn't quite understand. She saw the other man growling, before smacking his expansive shoes in a near table "Shut up paesant!" was the only thing that she understood. Lately she discovered that the man was Ozai, the one suspected for her mother's death.

*End of Flashback, Katara POV*

That was it. I slapped him in the check, the left part of it. The smack was loud, and everybody turned around. The teacher shouted "Katara! Why did you do it?" I looked at her "He was being a jerk and calling me names!" I glanced at Aang, that had an amused-shocked expression on his face; I turned to Zuko, and guilt took over me. He was sitted straight on his chair, his head bowed, his long and pale fingers tracing the burned skin with no emotions. Aunt Wu looked at the teenager with a sympathetic expression.

I bowed my head "Sorry. I overreacted." he was going to say something, some rude comment probably, but a glance at the teacher face made him change idea "Whatever."

At the end of the lesson the teacher took Zuko outside, wanting to tell him something, aboutnthe project I tought. I don't know what she said to him, but while me and Aang were packong our things he came to us.

**(A/N No Miley!) **

He looked away "When for the stupid project?" I smiled, and Aang looked at him suspiciously. I took the bag "Are you free after school?" he nodded "Good, we can do it there." because I really didn't want to go in Agni's house, with Zuko, Azula and their father at once.

**End of the school day~**

I was waiting for Zuko to come outside, so we could take the bus. He did, but instead of walking towards me, he walked to a black car. He said something, to the rider, that nodded and said something. Zuko glared at him, and spitted something with a frown, the rider smirked and patted away. Zuko held his middle finger at the leaving car "Fuck!" he shouted.

I walked to him, when his golden eyes made their way to me he sighed "Let's go."

It was awkward. In the bus I was stiff, standing with my back and legs straight on the plastic sit, while Zuko listened to music with his shaggy head layed on the glass, I couldn't tell if he was staring outside or at the weak reflex of the pink scar. I spook "You have to do the same way for your house, the rider could have helped." he glanced at me "No..." I glared at his turned head "No?" he shook his head "No."

Gran opened the door, she smiled at me. She noticed Zuko "Good evening Mr...?" she held her hand, and to my surprise Zuko shook it "Agni Zuko." the tan fingers of my grandmother leaved the pale and long ones of the boy "Nice to meet you. I'm sure you have homeworks to do, I will leave you two to them." I leaded Zuko upstairs, glancing over my shoulder at Gran, that was raising a white eyebrow "Later" I mouthed to her.

We sat on the floor and started working. We took the information we needed from the book, and started writing.

After two hours of writing I rised my head to look at the teen. He was sweating really hard "Zuko, you're hot." he raised his right eyebrow with a terrified expression "Oh-huh-not in that sense...just you're sweating alot." his face darkened "Maybe you should drop the scarf and..." I glanced at his sweating fingers "...the gloves." I held my hand out 'Why?' this was the question I asked myself while I took the scarf gently from his neck 'Why?' his hair was protecting his face, I couldn't see it, his head was lowered; he could be staring at the homework, or, for me, at nothing.

The scarf fade out, revealing the cuts, then I gently moved my hand toward the right glove. When I was going to touch his left hand grabbed my wrist "Don't." his voice was a mix of frustration, anger and sadness. The gloves parted and I looked at his big hands: a big X on top of the right one and a red line on the left.

My voice softened "Who did this...?" he rubbed the signes "Nobody." I glanced at his neck "Zuko, it's obvious that som-!" the teen standed up "Shut up! I don't even know you! What do you want from me?!" I followed him, locking eyes "I just want to help you" his breathing was deep "Why? Why do you want to help me?!" I esitated 'I don't know'; I layed an hand on his arm "Because something is going on, and you need it." he shook his head "I don't need help." he growled "I don't need nobody help, your help."

As his thin lips closed in a straigh line the doorbell rang.

Zuko was packing his thing when my door room opened. I turned to see my grandmother with a scowl on her face, behind her, a man:

Agni Ozai.

His face was neutral, he raised a long and dark eyebrow over my shoulder. I turned around to found the terrified eyes of Zuko, he flinched "I was j-just packing father." he went to cover his neck with his hands, before remembering that he wasn't wearing his gloves "Ur..." he wore them, took his bag and walked over the door "I'm r-ready sir." the man nodded and walked away "Good evening." Zuko throw a glance at me, before following Ozai without even salute.

My Gran turned, and spook in an half-angry tone "Later."

**Yoooooo! Did you like it? No? Review! Demons is, yeah, from the Image Dragons; and is beautiful, you guys need to hear it. I was angry with the "Came in" because one of my friends is always singing it. **


End file.
